The years of Harry Potter: Year 5
by LazyHazard
Summary: I suck at summary's Harry stays with Sirius and Draco for the 4th year holdiday's and starts to show his love for Hermione. Draco is good, Ron's an ass and so is Dumbledore and ginny rated T for swears. Enjoy done
1. Chapter 1

Ok my little fan fic friends I still suck at this so just be nice for my sake ok

Ok my little fan fic friends I still suck at this so just be nice for my sake ok.

In this is harry and Hermione story, Rons an ass and Draco is good but still in slythrin. My grammar is really bad but enjoy the story

Kodz cheese

A long black and red train was shooting across the train tracks on its way to kings cross station in London. In one of the many cabins sat a teenager with black messy hair and round glasses with his face pressed against the window. His name was Harry potter. Harry sat next to a girl named Hermione. Hermione once had buck teeth and long bushy hair. She now had white straight teeth and hair that was straight and fell into curls onto her shoulders. Across from Hermione was a boy named Draco Malfoy he had once been an ego-manic in slythrin, He was still in slythrin but decided he would be a friends to Harry and Hermione then an enemy. It was the end of 4th year at Hogwarts and Harry Potter fought lord Voldemort once again after 3 years. As Harry slept Hermione was Reading Hogwarts: A History once again and Draco was Snacking on bertie botts every flavour bean and pulling sour faces every so often. Albus Dumbledore was Headmaster of Hogwarts and suggested that Harry say at Number four privet drive but Harry had enough and was staying with his Godfather Sirius Black along with Draco that way Draco could get out of his father's clutches. Harry's one good dream was interrupted by the bang on the compartment door.

"Well, well, well what to we have here mudblood, Potty and the dumb blonde" Said a voice coming from the door. It was Ron weasley whom once was a friend to Harry potter until Harry turned his back on him when he hit Hermione.

"Why don't you go bother someone with the same IQ as you? They might cry at your lame insults" Hermione said who put her book down and stood in front of him with her wand pointed at his face.

"Don't talk to me you filthy little mudblood you don't have to right to be in the same room as me let alone talk to me. Now respect a pureblood superior" Ron shot back with a smirk.

"I think that you should be respecting Hermione instead weasel At least she isn't a coward" Said Draco standing behind Hermione who also had his wand out.

"Got your self a protector their mudblood he will be the first to stand up for an Ugly Mu…"Ron was suddenly hit by a stupefy spell and shot backwards in to the wall behind him. Harry had gotten up and shot the spell at Ron.

"Don't ever talk about her like that. You're not even half the witch she is. Now get out of my sight" Harry said coldly and Ron scrambled away from Harry, Hermione and Draco. Harry lowered his wand and put it back in his pocket before sitting down again. Draco walked over to Harry and sat in the seat in front of him and Hermione sat in the seat beside him.

"Thank you Harry, You didn't have to do that" Hermione said softly to Harry.

"I did have to do that. He deserved it and besides you not ugly" Harry said looking out the window. Draco smiled at the two before lying down on the seat and falling to sleep. Hermione picked up her book spread out on the seat and put her head on Harry's shoulder and started to read until the train stopped at kings cross station. Harry, Draco and Hermione stepped out of the Hogwarts Express and saw Sirius talking to Hermione's parents. Sirius was cleared of all charges and could know walk free across London. The gang walked over to Sirius and Hermione's parents.

"Hey sweetie" Said Hermione's Dad. Hermione dropped her luggage and ran over and hugged her Dad. Harry picked up Hermione's luggage and sat it up right next to Hermione and her farther.

"Hey cub" Sirius said and hugged Harry. When Sirius let go of Harry Draco came over and said hello to Sirius and Harry went over to talk to Hermione's Parents.

"Mum, Dad this is Harry potter my best friend at Hogwarts" Hermione said to her parents.

"Hello my name's Jane. It's nice to finally meet the Harry Hermione's talked so much about" Said Hermione's Mum putting out her hand. Harry blushed and shook her hand.

"It's very nice to meet you Jane" Harry said politely. Harry also shook Hermione's Dad hand.

"Nice to meet you Harry my name is Daniel" Daniel said.

"It's very nice to meet you to sir" Harry said. Hermione asked Harry if she could have a word with him. Draco came over and Met Dan and Jane while Harry and Hermione talked.

"I was wondering if you would like to come over maybe in the last couple of days of the holidays." Hermione asked Harry

"Of course I would you ring when you want me to come over and I'll ask Sirius" Harry said cheerfully. Everyone said goodbye and Harry gave Hermione a kiss on the forehead and said goodbye then drove away with Sirius and Draco for the start of the holidays.

When Harry, Draco and Sirius Arrived at Grimwald place Harry expected to see an old house that go would see on Ghostbusters but he saw a brilliant white house that stood high and proud.

"I re-decorated it. It looked like a dump" Sirius said to Harry and Draco. They all got out of the car and unpacked the boot of the car and walked inside the brilliant house.

"Ok I have decided that you to can share a room just in case but when company comes you can sleep wherever you like" Said Sirius with a smirk and winked at Harry.

"Where is our room Sirius? Asked Draco.

"Just walk up the stairs you'll find it" Sirius answered. Harry and Draco walked up the stairs to see a door with Harry and Draco painted on it and Broomsticks and pictures of friends on the front. Harry opened the door and there was a bed on one side of the room with Gryffindor Bed sheets and one on the other side of the room with the Quidditch team Thundelarra Thunderers Which is in Australia. Draco unpacked his Trunk and then happily stuck posters on the wall of his favourite Quidditch team and Pictures of his friends. Harry Also unpacked his trunk and stuck posters and pictures of friends on the wall. _Wow I have a lot of pictures of Hermione _Harry thought to him self _but then again I do like her __A lot_ Harry smiled and looked around the room. There was a huge TV and an X-Box and play station 2. The room was painted red with pictures of a Centaur, Norwegian ridgeback, A Griffin, Hippogriff, Nifflers, A Beautiful Phoenix, A Sniget, A good looking Werewolf, Wolves and a huge stag on Harry's side of the Room. A Back cupboard was on Draco's Side

And a red one on Harry's side. A couch was sitting in front of the TV and one beanbag that had books on it. _Only when Hermione comes over_ Thought Draco. For the next few days Harry and Draco enjoyed playing the X-Box and Watching TV and Harry talked to Hermione over the phone nearly every day.

One week past and Harry was going over to Hermione's place until his 15th birthday.

"Got everything Harry?" Asked Sirius.

"Yes Padfoot" Harry said rolling his eyes. Hermione's Dad was waiting outside in a Black long car (By the way it's not a limo).

"See ya Harry" Said Draco as Harry got into the car.

"Bye Draco" Harry replied. Harry and Daniel Talked as they went to Hermione's house. When they got there Harry gasped at the house it was two stories, white and was an amazing house to live in.

Harry got out of the car but Daniel stayed in the car.

"I'm guessing Hermione forgot to tell you. Me and Jane are going away to a Dentist convention until your birthday" Daniel said.

"Oh, ok well I'll see you then Dan. Say hi to Jane for me" Harry said as he got his trunk out of the car. Daniel nodded and drove away. Harry walked to the Door and opened it up and got welcomed to a bone crushing hug from Hermione that he returned.

"Hey 'mione" Harry said once Hermione let go.

"Hi Harry. I have missed you so much" Hermione said giving Harry another quick hug. Hermione showed Harry her bedroom and Harry put his trunk in the spare room that he would be sleeping in. At around 2:00 Harry insisted that he make lunch for himself and Hermione. Harry made homemade chips and Hermione loved them.

"Oh.my.god this is awesome" Hermione said and they happily ate for an hour or so. The Granger house had a pool in the backyard.

"Harry, do you want to go swimming?" Hermione said.

"Sure" Harry said and ran up to his room. Hermione met Harry in the backyard where the pool was.

"Do you know how to swim Harry?" Asked Hermione looking at Harry who was looking at the water nervously.

"Wouldn't have the slightest" Harry replied back truthfully. For the next two hours Hermione taught Harry how to swim until he got the hang of it.

Harry got out of the pool suddenly and started to run to the pool door. Hermione Sat on the side of the pool wondering what Harry was doing and Harry started to run towards the pool before he did a cannon ball into the pool and splashing Hermione.

"I always wanted to do that" Harry said. Hermione laughed and did the same as Harry. An hour later the went inside and Harry made scrambled Eggs for Dinner and then they changed into their PJ's and sat on the couch watching a movie called The lion King and they fell asleep on the couch with Harry's arm around Hermione's neck.

On the 30th of July Hermione's parents came over and they all went back to Sirius' place and flooed over to Diagon Ally for their school supplies. First the got their cloths then their books then got some ice-cream and Hermione stayed at Harry's place until school starts. Hermione said goodbye to her parents and she was staying in Harry's and Draco's room and Harry was sleeping on a fold out bed that way Hermione would be more comfortable.

"Harry let me sleep on the fold out bed" Hermione said as Harry was setting up the fold out bed.

"No Hermione. Now stop complaining" Harry said now putting the bed sheets on his new bed.

"Not until you agree that I can sleep on that bed" Hermione whined.

"Hermione, shut up before I tickle you to death" Harry said putting a DVD in the X-Box to watch and then turning to face Hermione.

"Don't talk to me like that. Now let me sleep on that fold out be…Wait, What?" Hermione said realising what Harry just said. Harry tackled Hermione on the fold out bed and started tickling Hermione on her sides above her waist. Hermione started to laugh and Draco who was in the room the whole time pressed play on the X-Box remote and watched the start of the movie Die Hard. When Harry started to get tired he stopped tickling Hermione and laid down on the Fold out bed beside Hermione and Hermione got off the blankets and laid down on her bed in defeat.

The next day Harry was sleeping peacefully until Hermione woke him up for his birthday.

"Harry wake up your 15 today" Hermione said quietly.

"No" Harry mumbled.

"Oh come on Harry for me" Hermione begged.

"Oh fine" Harry said and got out of the fold out bed and walked downstairs for his birthday presents. That night Harry double packed his bag for the train tomorrow. Hermione walked into the room after brushing her teeth.

"Ready for Hogwarts Harry?" Hermione asked him.

"Yeah I guess but I'd rather be here with you and Draco" Harry said. Hermione smiled as Harry walked over to his fold out bed and got into it.

"Have good sleep Harry" Hermione said.

"You to 'mione" Harry said back. Hermione bent down and gave Harry a peck on the cheek and Harry returned and slept with a smile on his face with his hand on his cheek.

Ok I think the Harry and Hermione relationship will come in the next chapter but who knows. I hope you enjoyed this chap but it might take me a while to write the next chapter but don't hurt me thank you

Sincerely

Kodz cheese


	2. Romance and Tragity

Ok 2nd chappie have fun reading

Ok 2nd chappie have fun reading I'm sorry it's so late but the computer has all these viruses.

Kodz cheese

Harry, Hermione and Draco woke up early and Harry made everybody a wonderful breakfast. Harry and Hermione put their prefect badges on their chests and to their surprise so did Draco. At 10:00 they all left for Kings cross station.

"Harry. You have to behave this year Harry" Sirius said as he hugged his godson. Harry gave Sirius one of his famous grins and said.

"I always behave Sirius" And Hermione and Draco started to cough uncontrollably in the back ground.

"Sure Harry" Sirius says rolling his eyes. Harry gave Sirius one last hug and boarded the train with Draco and Hermione. Harry and Hermione found a compartment while Draco went to go to the prefect meeting and then Harry and Hermione would catch up later. Harry and Hermione sat their things in the compartment and walked to the cabin for the head Girl\boy and prefect's. About half an hour later the gang were back in their compartment and in their school robes. Harry was sitting once again with his head against the window thinking lightly _ok this year is the year I tell Hermione no matter what _Harry looked over at Hermione who was reaching up to try and get a book out of her trunk but she was a bit too short.

"What are you trying to get Hermione?" Harry asked Hermione looking at her stretch to find whatever.

"A book on Defensive spells" Hermione said with short breath. Harry got up and stood behind Hermione and got the book for her. When Harry got the book down he gave it to Hermione and Hermione grabbed it and turned her head around at Harry who was still standing right behind Hermione still, Their faces where barley apart when another bang came from the compartment door.

"Well Potty and the mudblood have got something going on and it's quite disturbing" Said a voice from the door. It was, once again, Ron.

"Ron why don't you go skip along to that little one room house that you got" Said Draco.

"Shut up Malfoy before you get what's coming to you" Ron snarled back at Draco.

"Listen Ronald, At least I will be lucky to have someone a beautiful as Hermione and what will you end up with one night stands and several bottles of fire whiskey" Harry bursts out and points his wand at Ron.

"You'll be happy with that" Ron said pointing at Hermione "I'd rather go out with lavender"

"Oh Ron you are so stupid. Hermione is nice, smart and fun to be with 24\7 so get the hell out" Harry yells at Ron.

"You…"Ron never got to finish his sentence before Harry punched Ron in the jaw and stormed down past the cabin doors.

"You stay here" Hermione said to Draco before running after harry. 10 minutes later Hermione found harry in with every ones luggage. Hermione walked up to Harry and sat beside him on a trunk that belonged to a person named K.D.

"Did you mean all those things you said?" Hermione questioned Harry.

"Every word, every sentence" Harry said staring at his shoes. Hermione smiled.

"Well that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me" Hermione said. Harry chuckled looking up at Hermione

"Well I guess that deserves a thank you then" Harry said.

"Thank you so much Harry" Hermione said and did something she has never done before and kissed Harry on the lips softly which Harry happily replied to. Hermione got up and walked towards the door.

"I owe you one" Harry yelled after her.

"Damn right" Harry heard faintly. Harry fell backwards and grinned. Hermione walked back into the cabin with Draco.

"What happened?" He asked.

"We talked and I kissed him and it was wonderful" Hermione said feeling like she was floating on air.

"You kissed him!" Draco repeated. Hermione nodded. Hermione laid down on the seat telling Draco what happened.

"So what do you think he'll owe you?" Draco asked after several minutes later.

"Who knows" Hermione repeated. In the compartment Harry was grinning and thinking about what he would owe Hermione. A knock came from the door and Harry sat up.

"Err…Come in" Harry said. Draco walked in and shut the door behind him.

"You right there Harry" Draco said laughing.

"Yeah Perfect" Harry said. Harry and Draco walked back into their compartment and Draco sat across from Hermione who was reading and smiling. Harry walked to his window seat and put an arm around Hermione, and Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder and read until they came to a stop at Hogwarts. Harry let go off Hermione's shoulder and they both got up and grabbed their trunks and started to walk towards the carriages. Harry, Hermione and Draco all sat in a carriage together and no sounds where to be heard up to the castle until bursting sound came in as they entered the great hall. Harry and Hermione said their goodbyes to Draco and sat down to enjoy the sorting and the feast. Most people got into Gryffindor but not many in the other houses. After a great feast Hermione went to say hi to Hagrid and Harry said he would meet Hermione in the common room. When Hermione got up to the common room Harry was the only one in there and was sitting in the long couch in front of the fire.

"Hey" Harry said lazily as he saw Hermione walk in.

"Hey" Hermione mumbled. Hermione sat down next to Harry and put her head on his shoulder and Harry swung his arm around her neck. Harry and Hermione sat there looking into the burning wood in the fire place. Harry suddenly let go of Hermione's shoulder and faced her. Hermione took her head off Harry's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Hermione said as she saw the serious look on his face. Harry only said three words.

"I owe you" And Harry took the sides of Hermione's head and put his lips on hers. Hermione was slightly surprised put soon enough got lost in the kiss. When Harry pulled away because he needed air Hermione looked into his eyes and then hugged Harry.

"Hey Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yeah Harry" Hermione said back.

"Will you go out with me on the next Hogsmade trip?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Of course I will Harry" Hermione said with her eyes glistening.

"Awesome" Harry said. 15 minutes pasted and Hermione was asleep on Harry's shoulder. Harry looked down to see Hermione asleep. Harry lightly shook Hermione.

"Come on 'mione, wake me" Harry cooed.

"No" Hermione mumbled. Harry pulled up his sleeves and slowly started to tickle Hermione. Hermione started to giggle.

"You going to get up now" Harry said.

"Yes" Hermione said. Hermione got up and started to walk up to her dormitory.

"Don't I get a goodnight kiss?" Harry said.

"Nah" Hermione said stubbornly and walked up the stairs to her bed. Harry stood up and started to walk towards his dormitory before running shoes came towards him. It was Hermione. She ran towards him and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Night" Harry said to Hermione.

"Night Harry" Hermione said sweetly to Harry and blew him a kiss from up the stairs. Harry smiled and jogged up his stairs.

The next morning Harry was waiting, sitting on the couch in the common room,

For Hermione. Hermione was walking down her dormitory steps and saw Harry sitting on the couch. Hermione walked forward and Harry turned around to see Hermione walking towards him and Harry got up and walked up to her and gave Hermione his famous grin.

"Would you accompany to breakfast?" Harry asked bowing slightly.

"Of course I would" Hermione said and Harry grinned and they walked down the Great hall for breakfast. Harry and Hermione sat down on their table and started to eat.

"It's not as good as your food" Hermione said and Harry chuckled.

"Well I am a master chef" Harry said. Hermione rolled her eyes laughed. Professor McGonagall came up to Harry and Hermione with their timetables.

"Good morning Mr Potter and Miss Granger" professor McGonagall said.

"Good morning" They said and the old professor walked away. Harry looked at his timetable.

Monday

Tuesday

Wednesday

Thursday

Friday

Transfiguration

Ancient runes

DADA

COMC

Potions

COMC

Ancient runes

COMC

Ancient runes

Transforation

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

DADA

Free

Potions

Charms

Herbology

Potions

Transfiguration

Charms

Transfiguration

COMC

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Ancient runes

Astronomy

HOM

Free

Astronomy

HOM

Free

Herbology

Free

Charms

Harry smiled that he mostly good classes. Harry and Hermione switched time tables and saw that they had the same. Harry thought that the first day of school was horrible for Harry, except at History of magic. Harry and Hermione where sitting on a desk together at the back of the class room listening to Professor Binns drone on and on. Harry ripped a pic of paper of his study books that he would randomly bring to classes that where boring. Harry got his quill and wrote on the paper and passed it to Hermione. _God this class is boring _Hermione read it and got her quill and wrote on it and passed it back to Hermione _I know. I only listen to the Professor every so often. _Harry and Hermione passed it back and forward and ended up just doodling on the page. Harry drew a good cartoon picture of himself and Hermione and Hermione just drew hers and Harry's name inside a heart. When the bell went Harry tore the writing and pictures that Harry and Hermione drew and folded it lightly and put it in his bag. When Harry and Hermione got into the great hall Harry instantly had a flash back about DADA.

_Flash back_

_Harry and Hermione where walking into the DADA classroom and saw a short plump woman who was wearing a horrible pink dress. Him and Hermione sat in the back table and took out their wands._

"_Wands away" said the professor at the front of the class. Her name was professor umbridge. In that class they only read from a defence book. DADA was the most hated class to mostly everyone_

Harry sat down and started to pile food on to his plate. Harry looked over at Hermione and saw that she was eating a small amount of food.

"Still miss my cooking" Harry said with a smirk.

"Damn right" Hermione said and harry chuckled. After dinner Harry and Hermione stood outside the great hall waiting for Draco. 5 minutes pasted and Hermione yawned and her head dropped on Harry's shoulder.

"How 'boutyou go back to the common room and I'll tell Draco that you said hi" Harry suggested. Hermione nodded and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and walked up to the common room. A few short minutes later Draco walked out of the great hall and greeted Harry.

"How you going mate?" Draco asked.

"I'm good. I have something to tell you" Harry said.

"What is it?" Draco asked again.

"Hermione and I are going out" Harry exclaimed with a huge grin.

"Congratulations Mate" Draco said patting Harry on the back. Harry and Draco talked for a while before heading their separate ways. When Harry got up to the common room he saw Hermione asleep on the couch. Harry smiled and got changed in to his pyjamas and sat next to Hermione and lightly woke up.

"Wake up Hermione" Harry said softly. Hermione groaned and sat up and crossed her arms. Harry grinned softly and stroked her hair. Hermione uncrossed her arms and leaned into Harry's stomach. Suddenly Professor McGonagall burst into the common room and ran over to Harry and Hermione.

"There has been an attack at your house miss Granger" Said the professor. Hermione clapped her hands on her mouth and tears fell from her eyes. Harry let go of Hermione and gasped and asked one question.

"Are they alright"

"They are alive but are hurt extremely" The professor said. Hermione ran up to her bedroom and Harry sat on the couch and buried his head in his hands. Professor McGonagall patted Harry on the back. Harry looked up and watched as the fire burn out. In the morning Harry found Professor McGonagall and asked if Hermione could have the day off and Harry gave a note to Lavender to give to Hermione. At the end of the day Harry met Hermione in the common room and Hermione started to cry and Harry sat on the couch as Hermione cried into his chest and Harry whispered comforting words into her ear and they eventually fell asleep like that.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok sorry for the huge delay I have been busy at school and I hardly get the computer off my sister

Sincerely

Kodz Cheese


	3. drama

Ok peoples 3rd chappie hope you like it but just try not to kill me with a butter knife ok thx well enjoy

_Ok peoples 3__rd__ chappie hope you like it but just try not to be to harsh ok thx well enjoy_

_Sincerely _

_Kodz Cheese_

When Harry and Hermione woke up on the couch. Hermione instantly started to cry and Harry calmed her down a bit. When Hermione fell back to sleep Harry slowly got up from the couch and walked to his dormitory and got dressed in his school robes then walked to Professor Dumbledore's office. When Harry got to the headmasters office and guessing the password he knocked on the door to his study.

"Come in" Harry heard softly through the door whose voice belonged to professor Dumbledore.

"Sir I was wondering if it was possible for Hermione to see her parents?" Harry asked the professor.

"Well Harry, I guess I could allow it as long as you go with Miss Granger" Said the old professor. Harry agreed and ran down to all of his classes. After all of Harry's classes were over Harry got a note from Dumbledore.

_Dear Harry,_

_Can you and Miss Granger please come to my office at eleven o'clock for your trip to see Miss Grangers Parents?_

_Sincerely _

_Professor Dumbledore_

As Harry was walking up the steps of the entrance hall he ran into Ron.

"Hey Scar head, Going to ballet class?" Said Ron as Harry walked past him.

"Get stuffed Weasel" Harry said as his Anger boiled inside of him.

"To much talk potty with out your mudblood to impress your not going to do anything to me" Ron sneered. Hermione was walking towards the great hall to meet Harry when she saw Harry and Ron in an argument.

"Listen you, If you make one more crack about Hermione I will smash your face and hopefully you'll stop breathing" Harry breathed one step from punching Ron.

"Like hell you'll do anything with everyone around" Ron said smirking.

"You want a bet" Harry said walking towards Ron. By this time people were crowded around them and Professor McGonagall was coming out of the Great hall.

"Yeah I want to bet because I know you're just a lying famous brat who has a slut of a girl…" Ron had gone too far.

"That's fricking it" Harry said rolling up his sleeves walking closer to Ron until Harry reached him and punched Ron in the nose and blood stared to pour out of Rons nose but Harry wasn't done quite yet and started to punch Ron wherever he could find until Hermione and Professor McGonagall ran over to break the fight. As soon as Hermione touched Harry he stopped and ran out of the entrance hall and went outside and everyone followed him. When Harry got to clear ground every tree he ran past would bend with created wind. Harry's hand shot into the air and his firebolt suddenly came into his hand and he got onto it and shot into the air and just kept going until the borders around the school stopped him. Rain started to come down and slight bits of hail so Harry sat on top of the astronomy tower and let his anger come out.

"I swear when I get the chance I will kill him" Harry said to him self. After time went for as long as Harry could stand he rode his broom slowly back to the ground and walked slowly to Gryffindor tower. When Harry got to the fat ladies portrait he said his password and walked up the steps to see Hermione sitting on one of the tables staring at the portrait hole and when she saw Harry she started to cry and Harry kept walking towards Hermione. Hermione started to run towards Harry and they met in the middle of the room and caught each other in a tight embrace. Suddenly Hermione started to pound on Harry's chest. Harry slowly backed away but his facial expression stayed emotionless.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Ron's remarks mean nothing. He is just trying to get to you Harry" Hermione Yelled at him.

"Well, He was calling you a slut and I just cracked" Harry said sitting on a wooden chair.

"You can't just run away like that. I'm going to talk to Dumbledore your not going to your classes tomorrow" Hermione said steering away from the topic.

"Were going to see your parents tomorrow" Harry said. Hermione looked shocked.

"What?" Hermione said.

"I talked to Dumbledore and were going to see your parents tomorrow at eleven" Harry said expecting the worst.

"Were off topic Harry. You had me worried to death. You should apologize to Ron" Hermione suggested.

"Bullshit the asshole deserved what he got" Harry said standing up and walked over to Hermione and

standing right in front of her.

"Harry, The power you left behind was incredible. You look at the trees when it's day light and you'll be scared at your own destruction. I…I was actually scared of…you" Hermione said starting to flinch. What was left of the redness in Harry's face left and turned to white.

"I sc…Scared you" Harry said disbelieved. Hermione nodded and Harry's world fell. Harry grabbed Hermione and put her into a hug.

"I am so sorry" Harry said. Hermione started to cry in his chest again. Minutes went by and Harry let go of Hermione and kissed her softly on the lips which Hermione returned.

"Your forgiven" Hermione said softly into Harry's neck. All harry could do was nod as he and Hermione stood in the middle of the room embraced in each others arms. After a while Harry and Hermione went to their separate rooms and fell asleep.

The next morning Harry woke up at 9:00 and had a shower and tried to tame his wild hair. Harry was wearing a white shirt with a Gryffindor lion on it that was a little bit baggy but was formal and black pants. At 10:00 Harry was ready and was down at common room waiting for Hermione. When Hermione came down it was 10:30 she had also a white shirt and black trousers. When Hermione finished walking down the steps Harry turned around and embraced her like the night before.

"You ready?" Harry said when he let go of Hermione.

"I guess" Hermione said not looking at Harry.

"Listen I am sorry for the way I acted last night I guess I'm just stressed" Harry said looking straight at Hermione.

"It's ok Harry and thank you for supporting me" Hermione mumbled. Harry smiled and they started to walk towards Dumbledore's office. When Harry and Hermione got back from visiting Hermione's parents Hermione collapsed on the couch and cried. Harry was tired and sat at one of the wooden tables and remembered it was Hermione's birthday next week and he needed to get her a present and instantly knew what to get. Harry got up and went to the couch and lay down next to Hermione fell to sleep with her in his arms. _A loud bang woke Harry and he sat up and saw professor McGonagall walking fast towards him and Hermione was gone from besides him._

"_Do you know where Miss Granger is?" said the professor and Harry shrugged. Suddenly Harry's eyes went wide._

"_Oh my god please get Draco and tell him to meet me in the entrance hall" Harry said and he staggered out the door and down to the entrance hall. 5 minutes later Harry and Draco where in the entrance hall. Harry brought the marauders map and saw that Ron and Hermione where on the Quidditch pitch. Harry sprinted out the door to see Hermione dead on the Quidditch pitch and Ron laughing. _

Harry jumped awake on the couch and checked for Hermione besides him and saw that she was sleeping soundly. Harry got up and walked up to his bed and fell back to sleep.

For the next couple of days Harry and Hermione didn't talk much until Sunday. Harry walked down from his dormitory to see Hermione on the couch. He sat down beside her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey" Harry said.

"Hey Harry" Hermione said back to him.

"Would you like to come to hogsmade with me?" Harry said hoping she was going to say yes.

"Of course" Hermione said with the first smile in days. Half an hour later Harry and Hermione where walking down to Hogsmade with Harry's hand tightly wrapped in Hermione's. Harry and Hermione went to zonkos and honeydukes and started to walk to the three broomsticks.

"You go inside. I'll meet you in there in a minute" Harry said to Hermione.

"Ok Harry. Don't get into trouble" Hermione said kissing his cheek. Harry walked into the jewellery shop down the road to get Hermione's birthday present. Later Harry met Hermione in the three broom sticks.

"So what did you do?" Hermione asked.

"That's for me to know…and for you to never find out" Harry said sipping the butter beer Hermione brought him. Hermione smiled and drank some of her butter beer. For an hour Harry and Hermione sat and talked until Harry told Hermione to follow him. Harry led Hermione to the Quidditch pitch and a picnic was waiting for her.

"You are truly the best boyfriend ever" Hermione said as Harry walked her over and they sat down on the picnic blanket. They ate fruit and some sandwiches and waited for it to get dark so they could gaze at the bright stares in the sky. Harry lay there with his arm around Hermione's neck and Hermione snuggled on his side. Both of them looking at the stars that light the sky.

"Beautiful night" Hermione stated sleepily.

"Sure is" Harry said looking at the stars then at Hermione. When Hermione fell asleep next Harry he knew it was time to go. Harry packed up the picnic and shrunk it and put it in his pocket. Harry had brought the invisibility cloak with him and he picked up Hermione and put the cloak over himself and Hermione and walked to the common room. When he got to the common room Harry put Hermione on the couch and put the picnic basket back in his room and got the blanket off his bed and sat on couch with Hermione and laid down and put Hermione in front of his and put his arms around her and fell to sleep.

The next morning Harry woke up felling cold and alone and Hermione was not next to him but sitting in front of the burning fire.

"Morning" Harry said yawning.

"Good morning Harry" Hermione said kissing him on the cheek. Harry randomly looked around the room and saw something new on the notice board. Harry went to get off the couch and feel of the bed and his head hit Hermione's back.

"Ow, Sorry 'Mione" Harry said getting up and walking to the notice board.

"It's ok harry" Hermione said. Harry read the note and smiled.

"Look" Harry said handing the note to Hermione. Hermione looked at the note and smiled. It was a brightly coloured card which said 'happy birthday Hermione'. Hermione's birthday was in two days but everyone except Ron signed the card for Hermione. Harry kissed Hermione and they sat in front of the fire not caring about their classes for the day. A note fell into Hermione's lap at around midday. It was from Hermione's parents saying that they are better and are going home on Hermione's Birthday. Harry looked at the note behind Hermione and smiled. Hermione squealed turned and embraced Harry which caused them to fall over. Harry stared into Hermione's eyes and kissed her softly on the lips.

"You know I think you amazing" Harry said after 5 minutes of silence.

"I was thinking the same thing" Hermione answered.

"So you should be" Harry joked.

"This will be the best birthday ever" Hermione said.

"I hope so" Harry said Stroking Hermione's arm.

"When I'm with you everyday is like a birthday to me" Hermione said. Harry didn't say anything but kiss Hermione deeply. Hermione got up and sat on couch and Harry fell asleep on the floor. Hermione got up and got a book to read until Harry started to have one of his nightmares causing him to toss and turn and say things that made Hermione scared just hearing and desperately tried to wake him up. Minutes pasted and Harry finally woke up and tears sprung from his eyes.

_Ok my chapters are going to take long to write with school starting for me again sorry if this chappie is a bit dramatic but eh…um remember to read and review_

_Sincerely _

_Kodz cheese _


	4. chapter 4 Fights and an almost break up

_Well, well ,well what do we have here. MY LITTLE FAN-FIC READERS!!!!!!!_

_school is over and I have decided that I should make you people happy unless you don't like my story. Ok here it goes the re- grand opening of.._

_**the years of Harry potter : year five**_

_enjoy_

_sincerely _

_pink cheese_

* * *

Harry awoke with tears in his eyes.

"Harry, what happened?" Hermione said with worried eyes. Hermione could see him thinking.

"I…um saw you're… parents… die" Harry said staring at the ceiling waiting for Hermione to cry. Harry didn't have to wait until he heard Hermione cry and the door to the girl's dormitory slam shut. Harry got up and kicked his foot against the fire place. Harry grabbed a blanket and watched as the fire place turned into his dreams.

Harry and Hermione didn't talk to each other until the morning of Hermione's birthday. Harry was sitting on the couch with Hermione present in his pocket. Hermione skipped down the stairs and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey" Hermione said happily.

"Hey" Harry said jogging around the couch then dipped Hermione in his arms and giving her a soft kiss on the lips. Hermione giggled and Harry got a small box out of his pocket giving it to Hermione. Hermione stood up and opened the box to reveal a ring and a silver necklace and she gasped.

"The ring will burn if we are in trouble or hurt" Harry said. The ring was silver and had an inscription 'I love you' written on it and the silver necklace had H and H connected to each other. Hermione hugged Harry and kissed him deeply.

"So I guess that means you like it" Harry smirked.

"No. It means I love it" Hermione answered. Months pasted and Harry was ready for the wet weather and the snowy Christmas. Harry woke up on the morning one week before people left for home. Hermione sat down in the common room and waited for Harry and twirling the necklace that harry got her in her hands. Harry walked down stairs and run over to the couch and jumped on to it putting his arm around Hermione.

"Morning" Harry said happily kissing Hermione's cheek.

"Morning Harry" Hermione said back with a smile.

"Are you going to go..." Harry started but trailed off once he noticed that Hermione wouldn't go home with her parents in the hospital.

"What, Harry?" Hermione said looking up with sad eyes. Harry looked into Hermiones eyes then quickly looked away.

"nothing" Harry said simply.

"Harry please tell me" Hermione begged him. Harry got up and walked towards the potrait hole.

"I'm going for a walk" Harry said with a plain voice. Once Harry was out of the potrait hole he sighed and started to walk outside into the snow. Harry only having a shirt on knew he was going to be cold but he didn't mind that much. Harry got into the entrance hall and saw the slythrins in a huddle with Draco in the middle. Ron was with them smirking.

"now Malfoy, tell us what Potter has been doing with that foul Mud-blood" Ron said with his fist in the air. Harry watched from the stairs and leaned against a marble pole smirking.

" ok, ok" Draco said with a pretend scared voice then with a stern "Fuck you" Harry laughed at that last comment. Ron lifted his fist and punched Draco in the jaw.

"You hit like weasel...oh wait" Draco said with a smirk.

"ok malfoy, You get one more chance" Ron said trying to be tough. Draco looked up at Harry.

"ask him yourself" Draco laughed. Ron looked up at the stairs to see a laughing Harry.

"You wanna know what I have been doing with Hermione" Harry said walking down the stairs slowly. Ron walked away from the Slythrins and up to Harry.

"yeah I would" Ron said. Unknown to both of them Hermione was behind in front of the door to the grand stair case.

"I have been loving her like a true boyfriend should but I don't think you know anything about that. Would ya" Harry said happily. Hermione smiled.

"I could love anyone better then you thanks" Ron said getting closer to Harry with his fists clenched.

"I didn't say making love to her mate, besides I will be better at that to once Hermione decides when" Harry said smirking. Hermione had to hold her hand to her mouth to stop her from laughing.

"well at least when I have a girlfriend i'll be the one wearing the pants" Ron smirks back. Harry laughes

"I'd rather care less if she wears pants or not she can do whatever the hell she likes, Right Hermione" Harry said and looks over at where hermione was standing. Hermione smiled and walked out and stood next to harry and crossed her arms.

" er.. Hey Hermione" Ron said cooly.

"Ron" Hermione said simply. Ron came up to Hermione and sneaked a arm around her waist.

" How bout you ditch this loser and come and come to me" Ron said with a smirk. All Harry did was smile.

" How bout you piss off and get a life" Hermione answered him, pulled her wand out and put it to his head.

'_knoniuios' _(made up by the way) And Rons eyes rolled and he fell uncouncious on the floor. Harry laughed and picked Hermione up and slung her over his shoulder. Harry bowed and walked out side into the snow.

****

When harry found a good tree he put Hermione down and sat next to her. Hermione stopped smiling and looked at Harry.

" what did you say Harry?" Hermione said with a frown. Harry groaned.

"Hermione can you please forget it" Harry said.

" No I can't harry. If we're going to be together them you have to learn to trust me. Even with something that's small." Hermione said crawling to sit in front of harry.

"I was going to say are you going home for the winter" Harry said annoyed. Hermione looked around thinking.

"Harry, how was that something to keep from me it's not something I would angry about" Hermione said with tears forming in her eyes.

" I was'nt worried about that. I don't like seeing people cry" Harry said.

"Oh so you just don't want me to cry. oh right then sorry for having emotions" Hermione yelled getting up and walking away. As She walked away she heard Harry groan loudly in anger. Hermione stopped then turned to look at was facing the sky with his arms crossed and it looked like he ruffled his hair in anger. Hermione turned back towards the great hall. When hermione got into the hall Ron saw her and instinly walked up to her.

"Did you dump that pot-head for me Hermione" Ron said smirking. Hermione turned to face him.

"I should've killed you instead would have made things a lot eaiser" Hermione said before starting to walk away. Ron grabbed her arm and Hermione turned and punched Ron in the face and heard a snap.

"Fuck off" Hermione yelled. Draco was watching the whole thing before running after a really pissed Hermione. When Draco finally caught up. Hermione answered him.

" I'm not in the mood to tell you right know Draco, i'm sorry" hermione said trying to stay calm.

Draco patted her on the back and nodded. Once hermione got to the common room she took off her warm clothes and sat a table near the window staring into the snow. For hours she sat like that, thinking about what happened.

A couple of hours later the door for the common room slamed open and harry stepped in. Hermione watched as he jumped over the long couch and laid down on it with a angry face. Hermione noticed blood on his hand. Hermione sucked up her pride and walked over to Harry. Harry looked up at her with a pained expression.

"What happened to your hand?" Hermione asked with worry.

"Why would you care, acording to you I don't care about you" Harry said getting angry.

"i never said that" Hermione said yelling.

"well I just hope you know before we break up that I didn't mean that you shouldn't cry I just hate when you do because there is nothing I can do and seeing you cry makes me feel like crap" Harry yelled before storming up to the boys bedroom. Hermione had tears in her eyes.

"Break up" Hermione whispered hoplessly. She walked up to her bed slowly wishing that she never said a thing.

* * *

(_normally I would stop here but I want the chapter to be longer)_

The next morning Hermione woke up tired and feeling alone. She got dressed and slowly stepped downstairs and saw Harry looking helplessly into the fire. He wasn't dressed in his school uniform but in shorts and a long baggy shirt. Hermione looked at him then walked down the steps to the great hall. Hermione sat at the _Gryffindor_ table and scoffed at all the whispers around her. When she got sick of it she stormed off out of the hall. Ron smirked and stood up and walked after her.

"Hey Hermione, how bout you and me go on a date tonight" Ron said. Ron also had a bruise on his left eye and a cut lip and a huge scar on his face. Hermione turned and scoffed

"I would never date you. You're self-centred and I hate you so go away" Hermione said tiredly. Ron grabbed her arm and squeezed it tightly. Hermione tried to get him off. At this point in time draco walked through the doors and his eyes went wide. Draco slowly stalked up behind ron and punched him out on the back of the head. Neville, who was being frightened by some slythrins, came out and saw the sight. He rushed up to hermione.

"Ron was hurting her you better take her to the tower, yeah" Draco said. Neville nodded and put his hand on Hermione's back. Neville took Hermione to the tower, said the password and took her inside. Neville looked at Hermione and said with a trying tough voice.

"Your not going to class today, right" Hermione nodded. Harry was on the couch facing the roof. Hermione saw his blood hand and the blood was now dry and bruised. Neville gave Hermione a patt on the back and left the room. Hermione walked over to the table that she was on yesterday and faced the common room. Minutes later she heard a sniff and a croaky cough. Harry turned that way he was facing Hermione. His eyes went wide. Harry had teary blood shot eyes and a giant bruise on his left cheek. His eys slowly went down to the big black and blue bruise on her arm. Harry sat up on the couch.

"Who did this to you?" Harry asked calmly. Hermione who was to tired to answer said.

"Ron" Harry shook his head and put his shoes and socks on then walked out of the common room with his fists clenched.

_Ok hopefully the next chappie will be up sooner then you think I will try my hardest to keep at least 3 or two stories a week._

_Review wether you like it or not and tell what you would like in there or what I should do less_

_Yours sincerely_

_pink cheese_


	5. Time turner

_God i'm am so sorry guys. I feel terrible I will try and keep it up but I just moved and my parents own a shop and blah blah blah._

* * *

Harry walked out of the common room and stormed to the great hall. Everyone turned to him and went silent as we walked over to Ron.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Harry asked in a yell. Ron got up and stood in front of Harry.

"i don't have a problem but it i'm sure you do" Ron said puffing out his chest.

"Oh yeah then why did you hurt Hermione?" Harry said his face going red. Ron put on a look of hurt.

"Why would I hurt her potter. I think you hurt her more then what I did" Ron smirked. Harry grabbed his collar and backed him up to the wall. The teachers and students started to run towards them. Suddenly Harry let go of his collar.

"If you touch her or hurt again I personally kill you" Harry threated. Ron scoffed.

"Yeah right. You don't have the guts" Ron said. Harry swore grabbed ron once more and slammed him onto the table. A knife was right next to Rons head. Harry picked it up and went to stab ron but instead connected Rons shirt to the table.

"Your right i'm not voldemort" Harry exclaimed. Ron flinched at voldemorts name.

"Whimp" Harry said and stalk off to the common room. When harry got back to the common room he saw hermione on the arm chair next to the fire. Hermione looked up. Harry walked over to her and picked her up from the couch, Harry sat on the couch hermione was on and put hermione on his lap. Harry started to whisper into her ear as Hermione cried silent tears.

"I never ment to hurt you" harry sniffled.

"I know i'm sorry for not giving you the chance to explain" Hermione answered back.

"It's fine you have no need to be sorry and if it means anything to you I didn't kick ron's ass I just gave him a few...words" Harry said nervously. Hermione looked in his eyes and kissed him softly on the lips. Harry quickly returned the kiss with a smile. Harry broke the kiss and grabbed hermiones waist and pulled them both to the floor. Harry sat up and let Hermione rest her head on his knee. Harry stroked her hair as she slowly feel into her dreams. A little while later Hermione started to talk again.

"Harry?" Hermione said tired.

"Yeah?"Harry looked at Hermione in worry.

"What happened to your hand?" Hermione asked.

"When you left me in the snow yesterday Ron came up and said some things and I ended up in a fist fight with him and I cut him" Harry answered expecting the worst from Hermione. Hermione shot up and turned to harry.

"You cut him" Hermione whispered.

"You know how much I was pissed yesterday and...." Harry trailed off and looked down at his shoes. "Sorry" Hermione smiled slightly and cuddled up to his chest. A few hours before classes ended Harry woke Hermione up from the sleep she fell into hours before.

"whazzagonnenon" Hermione stumbled her words together to make a really long word that made no sense to Harry. Hermione gasped as she saw a wizerd radio playing love songs and the only light came dimly through the window and from the cracking fire place. Harry put his hand out.

" May I have this dance?" harry asked grinning ear to ear. Hermione got up and took Harry's hand.

"of course you may" hermione answered. Harry put Hermiones hands around his neck and his hand on her waist. They started step from side to side. Hermione put her head on Harry's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for everything 'mione. Everything I have done to you or said to you, just everything" Harry whispered in her ear. Hermione smiled into his neck.

"It's fine Harry." Hermione said truthfully. They stepped to the beat for a while until Harry looked at Hermione and saw she was half asleep on his shoulder. He picked her up and put her on the couch and covered her with a nice, big blanket and sat in front of the fire watching it until it once again turned into his dreams.

When Harry woke up Hermione was curled up on the couch with a book that harry couldn't make out. Seeing something out of the corner of her eye, Hermione turned to see Harry awake.

"Hey sleepy" Hermione said. Harry did a sleepy smile and said...

"Hey, What time is it?"

"10:00 pm" Hermione smiled.

"Well i'm not going to be able to go back to sleep" Harry said, so he curled up on the couch next to Hermione. A little while later Harry had an evil smile on his face. Hermione looked at him carefully.

"What are you doing" Hermione asked.

"This" And harry started to tickle her feet. Hermione started to giggle and throw her legs into the air. Harry then started to tickle up her sides. Hermione squirmed under him trying to get away.

Then harry stopped and put a small, quick kiss on her nose. Hermione, with her face red and breathing heavy, kissed him back. Harry put his mouth up to Hermiones ear.

"Come to sirius's with me for christmas" Harry said. Hermione pulled away from Harry. Harry sat down and sat next to her with an arm around her shoulder. Hermione looked into his eyes and said.

"Let me think about it" Harry smiled .

"Take as long as you want" He said. Harry got up from the couch and kissed her nose.

"Going to bed, Night" Harry said softly. Hermione looked up and nodded.

"Night Harry" Hermione said before they went their opposite ways to fall into sleep.

That next morning Harry walked downstairs to see Hermione on the couch, staring into the burning fire. Harry walked forward quietly and snuck up behind Hermione. He leaned forward. He was about to scare Hermione but before he could...

" Hey Harry" Hermione said. Harry jumped about half a mile into the air

"Holy shit you scared the hell out of me" Harry swore. Hermione giggled as Harry walked around the couch."How did you know I was there?" Hermione smiled.

"I just know you to well" She said. Harry sat down and frowned.

"So you should" Harry laughed. Hermione smirked and turned back to the fire. "What's the matter?" Harry asked.

"Nothing" Harry gave Hermione a look that made Hermione laugh and spit all of her lies and secrets at once. "I don't really want to go with you to sirius's place" Hermione heistated.

"Hermione... I'm fine with that but can I know why?" Harry asked quietly.

"I just want to be with my parents after what happened" Hermione told him looking down. Harry smiled.

"Hermione,That's fine. If you want to spend time with your family i'm cool with that" Harry said.

"i just thought you might be upset" She added.

"i would of liked it if you came but if you want to be with your parents that's fine too" Harry got up and hugged her before walking to his common room. Hermione looked up into the fire again. She put her hand down her jumper before bringing out a time turner.

"If only he knew" She whispered before getting ready for class.

Throughout all of their classes together Harry noticed Hermione acting strange and worked out. At the end of class everybody was joyful and happy because they would not start classes again until january. Harry was less then happy but was glad that he didn't have to work that much. After dinner in the Great hall, Harry caught up with Draco.

"Hey Draco" Harry said.

"Hey Harry" Draco answered.

"Hermione has been acting a bit strange lately. Do you know why?" Harry heasitated but still asked the question.

"Don't know mate. Maybe she is having second thoughts or something" Draco answered.

"M...Maybe. I hope not" Harry stuttered.

"Don't worry about it. Just ask her" Draco suggested. Harry nodded.

"Ok. Thanks mate" Harry gave him a pat on the back and then walked off.

When Harry got to the common room he saw Hermione sitting on the couch, reading.

"Hey" Harry said before walking to the dormitory. Hermione was startled about Harry's quickness around her. When he came back down he was in a black T-shirt.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked as he sat down.

"Yep" He answered simply.

"Ok, Harry I know your not, Will you tell me ot not?" Hermione asked a bit fustrated.

"Well, That's just it. You're tired and stressed. Do you think I can't tell?and you get angry quickly and... I'm worried" Harry bursted. Hermione frowned.

"I'm fine Harry. If this is about he not going to sirus's, I thought you understood" Hermione got up and stared down at him.

"I do understand Hermione. I just...I care and I worry" Harry got up and stared down at her "But I guess you won't tell me so you just down want me to bother" Harry started to walk away.

"Harry..." Hermione started.

"Just forget it" Harry told her before walking up the stairs. Hermione sat down before putting her head in her hands.

She twirled her time-turner in her hands.

"Hermione..." Hermione gasped and looked up. Harry stood at the door of his dormitory and looked at Hermione with a sorry face and it soon turned into anger,

"A fucking time-turner" Harry yelled. Hermione bit her lip.

_Oh no why does Hermione have a time-turner again and_ _really sorry again for the wait. I feel terrible._

'


	6. Emo Harry Grown up Hermione

_Again I am sorry so i'm doing chappies early and yeah. Enjoy and ignore my spelling mistakes._

* * *

"A fucking time turner" Harry yelled.

"Harry,i can explain" Hermione said.

"I hope you can" Harry yelled.

"I was going really well on my studies and I decided that I could do a bit more. It's only about three other classes" Hermione stumbled on her words.

"Hermione,You have done this before and I went completely nuts. You were up to your fucking neck in work and you kept stressing" Harry yelled once more.

"I think I can choose what I want to do Harry. Whether you like it or not this is what I want. I want to try different things again. I'm smart enough to do this" Harry shook his head and turned.

"You're not as smart as you think you are" Harry mumbled loud enough for Hermione to hear.

"And what's that mean, Harry. Enlighten me" Hermione snapped.

"It means, smart-ass, if you were smart you wouldn't be do this and..." Harry stopped and got a furious look on his face. " You would be dating me" Hermione went wide-eyed.

"W...what"

"I can't date you while you are doing this. I can't let you go back and forward all the time" Harry started to get tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry" He walked up to his dormitory. Hermione fell to her knees and cried into them.

"What have I done?" She kept asking herself.

Several days went past and it was the day that most of the students went home to their familys. As Hermione walked down the steps, with her suitcase in tow, she noticed Harry and Draco whispering to each other quietly. She quickly looked down and walked outside. She put her luggage up and sat down. Soon Draco and Harry walked into the compartment.

"Do you mind if we sit?" Draco asked. Hermione glared at the wall in front of her but still nodded.

"It doesn't matter i'll go into the next one" Harry said. His voice was slightly croaky but dark. He shut the door and went to the next one. Hermione looked at Draco. His eyebrows were slightly raised.  
"Sorry" Hermione aploigizes.

"It's fine" Draco told her. Hermione gave him a small smile. About an hour later Draco went out of the compartment to go talk to someone and soon after Harry came in. Hermione looked up but then glared at the ground.

"What?"

"Listen, I'm sorry but I can't date you while you are overworking yourself but I still love you, so here. Merry Christmas" Harry gave her a present and walked out. Hermione slowly opened the present. She gasped as she saw what was inside.

I was a heart shaped locket only it was in half and on it it said '4'. Harry must have had the other half that said 'ever' on it. She put the box in her bag but put the necklace around her neck. Draco came in and smiled.

When they got to the station, Harry grabbed his luggage and sped out. He gave a quick goodbye to Hermione before Sirius took him and Draco away.

As days went past Harry's hair grew quickly and turned almost emo. It covered his face to hide it. He would sit in his and Draco's room listening to music loudly. Draco soon fell into that habit and they both became a bit shut-off. At christmas Sirius finally asked what happened and Draco told him about what happened between Harry and Hermione. Siruis tried to talk to Harry but Harry completely ignored him. Harry soon only talked to Draco and listen to his I-pod loudly. Harry worked harder and got his I-pod to work in Hogwarts. He read all of his books and did his holiday homework. One night when Harry and Draco were in their room Draco asked a question.

"Do you think you'll get back together with Hermione?" He asked in a new deep voice.

"Only if she takes that time-turner away" Harry answered.

"Will you change back?" Draco asked.

"No, I like this" He said but before they knew it they had to go back to Hogwarts and news had just hit that Ron Weasley's dad got attack by a snake and died.

"Now we're almost even" Harry chuckled. Draco smirked.

When they got to the platform Harry gave Sirius a quick hug before walking into the train. When they got to a compartment they put their luggage away and Harry sat with legs spread across the seat and his eyes shut listening to his I-pod. Draco did the same. Harry's hair was hiding his face while Draco's turned into hair that sat on the side of his face.

"Draco?" Harry's eyes shot opened to see Hermione standing tall in the compartment doorway. Harry's eyes went wide. Hermione hair was no longer bushy but completely straight and shiny.

"Whoa" Harry said. Hermione blushed. Even Draco was staring.

"You don't look to bad yourself" Hermione answered. "Do you mind if I sit in here?" She asked. Harry got up and put her luggage up.

"Not at all" Harry sat properly and stared at Hermione quickly. Draco excused himself, leaving Harry and Hermione alone.

"Harry..." Hermione started. "I know it might not make a difference but I won't use the time-turner anymore. I like being with you Harry and I don't want to give what we had up" Harry grinned and moved closer to her.

"I was a git and I was the one that made that mistake" Harry said.

"Harry..." Hermione started with a stern voice.

"Hermione...Shut up" Harry suddenly kissed her and she kissed back.

"gross" Harry pulled away to see Ron at the door.

"I could say the same" Harry said getting up.

"Harry..." Hermione whispered. Surprising Hermione, Harry sat back down.

"Turned into a emo, Potter" Ron laughed.

"No but it would be better then being a weasel" Ron scowled.

"Or is it a toad. I never really can tell" Hermione continued. Harry smiled.

"Wow, i'm surprised I didn't see you there Hermione. You're hot now" Ron said.

"It's a shame that you will never be" Hermione answered.

'Why you little..." Ron started launching at Hermione. Hermione quickly lifted her foot, kicking Ron in the crotch. Harry laughed as Ron fell to the ground. Draco suddenly showed up and kicked Ron out the door before locking it.

"People are going to be talking about that for a while" Draco grinned. Harry smirked and put his arm around Hermione.

"Fianlly" Draco mumbled. Hermione kicked him lightly in the leg. Harry pressed play on his I-pod and hummed softly to the tunes. Hermione carefully took one of the ear-phones out of Harry's ear and put it in hers. Hermione slowly closed her eyes, glad to be back at Harrys arms. Harry watched Hermione sleep with a smile on his face.

"Why did you break up with her in the first place?" Draco asked.

"I was mad because she was lying to me and it was annoying that she would be using that and spending all of her time completely stuck into her books" Harry told him with his head down and his hair over his face. Draco shrugged and looked out the window.

Harry woke up Hermione up when the station was in view, they grabbed their truncks and walked slowly up to the castle. They had their dinner and then Harry and Hermione parted ways with Draco to go to the common room. Harry and Hermione sat in the common room. Harry with his hand around Hermione's shoulders and Hermione s hand playing with Harry's hand.

"I missed this" Hermione said quietly.

"Me too" Harry told her. Hermione looked up at him.

"You're different" She told him.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Harry asked her.

"I don't know" Hermione whispered.

"I like being this way. I can hide away the boy who lived and just be Harry Potter" Harry said. "With emo hair" Hermione added, ruffling his hair.

"Do you like my emo hair?" Harry asks.

"I love your emo hair...i just don't like your really deep voice" Hermione added.

"Is this better" Harry smiled as he tried a high pitched voice. Hermione laughed and pushed Harry slightly.

"I'm starting to hate your hair" Hermione stated.

"And why's that miss Granger" Harry asked.

"Because it hides your eyes" Hermione said quietly. Harry quickly grabbed the hair covering his face and brushed it the the side.

"Better?" Harry asked.

"I can live with it" Hermione shrugged. Harry lays down on the couch and Hermione sit's on the floor beside his head. Harry's eyes closed slighly as Hermione pulled her hand through his hair. Just before Harry flew into dark sleep he whispered three words.

"I love you" Hermione smiled and kissed his head before going to her dormitory,


	7. Sirius and the love birds

_Sorry about the wait! My internet broke down so I had to use mum and dad's laptop!!! Hope you like it._

Harry woke up cold, alone and missing Hermione. He sat up with a huff and brushed his hair out of his eyes. Harry groaned as he noticed that his hair was messy and stuck up. He jogged to his bathroom and had a shower before brushing, blow-drying and then straightening his hair. Harry almost ran to the great hall that way he could see his Hermione. When he got there he frowned when he saw Ron trying to flirt with Hermione. Harry walked past the tables and got to Hermione. Harry pushed Ron out of the seat and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey!" Ron yelled.

"Shut up! I'm eating" Harry said taking a bite of Hermione's toast.

"You're not the boss of me" Ron yelled.

"No but I could make Hermione kick you in the nuts again" Harry told him.

"She did not" Ron stuttered.

"Yeah? Well, your crotch begs to differ" Draco yelled. The hall erupted with laughter. Harry suddenly fell to the ground.

_Voldemort was circling Sirius._

"_I need that prophecy" Voldemort sneers._

"_You're going to have to kill me" Sirius speaks._

"_CRUCIO" _

"Sirius" Harry tells Hermione. "We have to save him" Harry runs out of the hall. Draco and Hermione run out after him. Draco stops and put's his wand in front of him. A spell escapes from Draco's lips and Harry hits the ground.

Harry wakes up to feel himself in a body bind. He sees Hermione in front of him.

"What are you doing? We have to save Sirius" Harry yells.

"Harry! Sirius is fine. He's in with professor Dumbledore" Hermione explains.

"But I saw him. I saw him be tortured" Harry said.

"I'm sorry, but you were wrong" Draco shows up. Draco let's Harry out of the bind and Harry get's up. Hermione takes his hand and tugs on it. Harry follows Hermione out of the room. They walk through halls and down stairs, Harry being pulled behind her. They finally stopped in front of a blank wall. A door slowly forms in front of them. Harry goes wide-eyed but Hermione still drags him into the room. A small couch sits in front of a warm fire.

"What is this place?" Harry asks sitting on the couch.

"The room of requirement, Harry" Hermione tells him while sitting on the opposite side of the couch. Harry stares at her. "What?"

"I don't bite" Harry says "You know, unless you want me too" Hermione giggles and snuggles into his chest.

"There's a thought" Hermione mumbles. Harry raises his eyebrows at her.

"What?" Hermione asks again.

"You're full of surprises" Harry chuckles. Harry Lays back on the couch. Hermione get's up to lie on Harry's stomach. Hermione kisses Harry softly on the lip, which Harry replies to quickly. The kiss soon turns passionate and heated. Hermione tangles her hands in his hair and Harry puts his hands on her waist to pull her closer. Hermione moans and a soft rumble comes from behind them. They pull apart and look over the couch to see a bed. Harry quickly blushed and pulled himself away from Hermione. Hermione gets up and kisses Harry softly.

"Boys" Hermione says patting his cheek. Hermione heads to the bed and lies down. Harry trails behind her. They lie down and snuggle close to each other before falling to sleep

When Harry wakes up in the morning he sees bushy hair in front of his eyes. Harry sits up and rubs his eyes. He smiles and lays his head on her moving stomach. He starts to sing.

_All my bags are packed, I'm ready to go  
I'm standing here outside your door  
I hate to wake you up to say goodbye  
But the dawn is breaking, Its early morn'  
The taxis waiting He's blowing his horn  
Already I'm so lonesome  
I could die_

So kiss me and smile for me  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
Hold me like you'll never let me go  
Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane  
Don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh babe, I hate to go.

"Where are you going?" Harry jumps as he hears Hermione's voice.

"No where" Harry mumbled.

"Then why are you singing that song?" Hermione sat up and looked at Harry.

"Because I might have to go" Harry muttered, the door suddenly swung open and Draco stepped in.

"Good you're not naked" Draco smiled but Hermione frowned "Harry, Dumbledore wants to see you"

"But my hair..." Harry started. Hermione waved her wand and Harry's hair fell straight. Draco pushed Harry out the door.

When Harry got back, he walked fast towards Hermione and took her head in his hands.

"I love you and I will love you forever" Harry told her.

"Harry, what..." Harry crashed his lips against hers. Hermione quickly pushed him away. "Harry what's the matter?" Harry had gone to Dumbledore and Dumbledore had told him about a prophecy about him and Dumbledore and Harry just told Hermione.

"Bu...But what if you..." Hermione cries. Harry takes her head in his hands and gently rocks it.

"It will be fine. We'll be fine. I promise" Harry whispers "I just want you to know how much I love you"

"Let's just forget about it for now, please" Hermione sniffs. Harry nods on Hermione's head.

"I shouldn't have worried you" Harry mumbled.

"I needed to know Harry. It's just... I wish you had a better life. You have been through so much" Hermione replied.

"I must admit I do not like how my life has turned out but I might not be here with you right now if it hadn't I wouldn't be standing with you" Harry blushes.

"That's true. I'm glad that I'm with you and I love you too" Hermione says kissing him.

"Yay" Harry mumbled quickly, not breaking the kiss. Hermione smiles against Harry's lips. When they came up for air, Harry rested his head on Hermione's. Once again Draco burst in.

"Stop snogging and go to bed" Draco laughs.

"Just because you can't get some" Harry smirks.

"I'm not ready to settle down, I'm a player" Draco replies.

"You wish, I'll settle down when I'm good and ready thanks. Won't we Hermione?" Harry looked at Hermione.

"Really?" Hermione grins.

"Well, what do you expect? Harry doesn't shut up about you. It's not like he is going to want anybody else. Without you he'd be a lost puppy and..." Draco didn't get to finish before Harry cut him off.

"Yeah, we get it. I completely in love with Hermione" Harry shut his mouth quickly and looked at Hermione with a blush.

"Really?" Hermione repeats. Harry nods.

"Awww" Hermione kisses him softly. Harry smiles and looks at Draco.

"Now that's how you get a girl"

"Sod off" Draco says and they walk to their common rooms for a good night's sleep.

_Well that's it for now. I'm on winter break so i might do more but i don't know. _

_Until next time. The one and only..._

_Pink cheese_


	8. Jealousy, fighting and Ending

_I might cry this is the last chappie...for now XD.I hope you liked even though it's the suckiest story ever. I might stick to one shots._

_For ever more_

_Pink cheese _

Days later Draco, Harry and Hermione walked down the steps to the entrance hall. Trunks in tow they walked down to the train and into a compartment. Harry sits down and lets out a sound that was crossed between a sigh and a groan. Hermione looks at him strangely.

"What?" Harry asks.

"Honestly! I don't know why I bother" Hermione teases.

"Because I'm cute and you love me" Harry stuck out his tongue. Hermione rolls her eyes.

"And once again poor old Draco is left out" Draco sighs. Hermione goes over to Draco and hugs him. Draco hugs her back and pokes his tongue out at Harry. Harry put's on a fake laugh and then turns to the moving scenery outside. Harry frowns, Hermione still hadn't let go of Draco and Harry was starting to feel uncomfortable with this.

When they got to the station Hermione and Draco let go of each other and get their trunks, only to see that Harry had already left the compartment. Harry was waiting near Sirius and Hermione's parents. Hermione ran up and hugged her parents and then Sirius and Draco. Hermione went over to Harry and Harry kissed her on the cheek. Hermione frowned but choose not to mention it.

"I'll see you for your birthday, right?" Hermione asked.

"Always, I'll see you then" Harry answered. Hermione started to panic when Harry pulled away from her and stepped away. Sirius took the boys away and went home. When Draco and Harry went up to their room and at down Draco started to question Harry.

"What was all that about?" Draco asked him.

"What are you talking about?" Harry questioned.

"Just leaving Hermione like that, I mean you're not going to see her for a few weeks, you could at least give her a proper goodbye" Draco scowls.

"You go and kiss her then." Harry whispered.

"I wish I could. I would do it better then what you are" Draco whispered. Harry walks over Draco and pushed him against the wall.

"What did you say?" Harry growled.

"You heard" Draco stuttered.

"You like Hermione. What you did on the train was just to make her like you more was it?" Harry roared.

"I don't like her but she deserves someone better. You're going to run off to war soon and she if going to be left back here wishing everyday that you will come home" Draco hissed.

"What? I'm not leaving her and she won't leave me. Besides she's not pathetic, she would get on with her life. I love her and I'm not letting go anytime soon and as for the train, smart ass, I was jealous because she was huddled up with you. Any man would be jealous of that. I also feel a little bit guilty for letting myself think that because know that she is better than that" Harry threw Draco to the ground "So next time, instead of being a fucking ass, ask not yell" Harry screamed the last bit and then stormed out of the room. Harry storms down the stairs and to the front door. Sirius sees him.

"Where are you going?" Sirius yells.

"Away from here" Harry says as he opens the door and then slams it shut. Sirius follows him.

"But where?"

"Anywhere" Harry yells. The knight bus shows up and Harry steps onto it.

"DON'T YOU DARE HARRY!" Sirius yells. Harry just looks at Sirius and says.

"Take it away Ernie" The shrunken head soon talks after Harry.

"Yeah, take it away Ernie" They zoom off into the distance. Harry tells them to go to Hermione's place.

A while later they stopped in front of Hermione's place and the knight bus sped away. Harry swallowed and then approached the house. It was night and it was raining, hard. Harry knocked on the door and Hermione's mum answered.

"Harry dear, what are you doing here?" She asked. Harry sneezed and then answered.

"I got into a fight with Draco and then told Sirius I was going but now I can't go back" Harry mumbled quietly. "So, I was wondering if I could talk to Hermione for a second and then go to a hotel or something, please"

"Nonsense" Hermione's voice came in "he can sleep here, can't he mum?"

"Hermione, there is nowhere he can sleep. The guest room is being painted" Hermione's mum told her.

"Then he can sleep with me in my room" Hermione debated.

"Hermione, I can't be an invasion of space. I'm most likely upside down with your father by just being your boyfriend" Harry told her.

"Of course not Harry, you're like my son now" Mr Granger walked in.

"Then it's settled" Hermione grabs Harry's shirt and drags him upstairs.

"Hermione, I really need..." Harry started.

"We'll talk later, just have a shower" Hermione said bitterly. Hermione chucked some of the clothes he left here, at him and pushed him towards the shower. Harry looked at her with a sad look on his face.

"JUST GO HARRY!" Hermione yells at him. Harry quickly walks into the shower. When he comes out he dries his hair. He slowly walks into Hermione's room to see Hermione crying in her mother's arms. Harry stood there watching as Hermione's mum calmed her down. Harry walked in and put the towel around his neck and sat next to Hermione. Jane patted her daughter's knee and then walked out, shutting the door behind her.

"I'm sorry" Harry whispered on the verge of tears.

"How do you know this has anything to do with you?" Hermione said.

"Because it has a lot to with me these days, sorry" Harry replied.

"And whys that?" Hermione asked venom dropping of every word.

"Because I'm an asshole" Harry smiled slightly. Hermione smiled a little.

"I was jealous and Draco started to yell at me about not saying goodbye to you properly. I was feeling guilty, jealous and angry" Harry murmured to her.

"Were you jealous of me and Draco on the train?" Hermione asked.

"Yes but I'm angry because he said I don't deserve you. That when I go to the fight you'll be here waiting for me to come home every day" Harry sat with his legs crossed in front of Hermione.

"And what did you say?" Hermione asked. Harry repeated everything he said to Draco.

"Really?" Hermione asked. Harry nods. "You didn't have to be jealous, you know"

"I know but it's just the way I work. I can't help it" Harry grins.

"Are you going to give me a proper kiss now?" Hermione grins at him. Harry leans in and kisses her softly. Hermione moves onto Harry's lap and they kiss like that for a while. When they break apart Hermione lies down on the double bed and Harry lies next to her stroking her arm. As they drifted off to sleep Hermione mutters 3 words that made Harry sleep in peace.

"I love you"

"I love you too, 'mione" Harry replies before falling into darkness.

Harry woke up in the morning with a warm body next to his. Harry smiled and rubbed his hand up her hip. Hermione groaned and turned to face Harry.

"Hello" Hermione mumbled.

"Hey" Harry sighed.

"Don't start this again" Hermione groaned.

"But I'm sorry" Harry told her.

"I appreciate that you like to apologize to make sure that you're forgiven but Dan will never forgive you if you don't get some pants on" Jane walks in to see Harry in just his boxers. Harry blushed.

"I thought I looked rather dashing" Harry smiled.

"Yes Harry, you have a nice ass but dad will kick mine and yours if we are found like this" Hermione giggles. Harry get's up and locates his pants on just in time to get into back next to Hermione and Dan walks past and gives Harry a good old pat on the back.

"You and me forever" Harry says.

"Forever" Hermione replies kissing his lips.

_Well I'm sorry to say but that's the end of the years of Harry Potter Year 5. But here is the preview of the years of Harry Potter year 6. Enjoy._

Harry storms around the house of black getting his stuff together, Sirius in tow.

"So when you need to talk, you don't run to you godfather, you run to your girlfriend" Sirius yells.

"I go to the person I need and I need Hermione. My heart ache's for her, if I'm not near her, I can't remain sane for too long without her and she understands me" Harry yells.

"And so living with her will help you?" Sirius screams.

"Yes, I love her and her family. When this is all over I will be with her Sirius. So stop acting like my father." Harry tells him heading for the door.

"And you are not my son; Draco is a better son then what you'll ever be" Sirius yells.

"I know for a fact that Draco tried to break me and Hermione up and Dan Granger is a better Man and father then what you'll be and I wish he was my godfather" Harry says storming out of the house.

"Don't come back, you are not welcome here" Sirius yells.

"Fuck you!" Harry yells. Harry walks to a Black car in the road. Harry throws his cars in the boot before getting into the back seat. Hermione was there, she wrapped her arms around Harry. Harry sobbed and leaned into her. Hermione stroked his hair as they drove into the distance.

"I love you 'mione" Harry whispers.

"I love you too, Harry" Hermione kisses his hair.

...

_I will start the next story later on but I hope you enjoyed. I know that it doesn't tell you much but at least it's something._

Until next time

Pink cheesy


End file.
